thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aluyre Lincoln
Aluyre Lincoln is a tribute created by ClovelyMarvelous, also known as Alex. Please do not edit this page or use him without my permission. If you want to use him in your Games put a message on my wall [http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ClovelyMarvelous here]. He is the older brother of [http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Siltori_Lincoln Siltori Lincoln] and will be entered in Games alongside her. Basic Information Name: Aluyre 'Alu' Lincoln Pronunciation: Uh-loo-yer Age: 18 District: Transportation, 6 Height: 5'11" Weight: 153.4 lbs Appearance: Aluyre is a tall guy with a fairly muscular build thanks to all the work he has to do around the house. His long legs also help him run faster. His slightly tanned skin comes from his Italian ancestors on his birth-mothers family. Aluyre's lips are small and pink, and often he bites them whenever he's nervous or thinking deeply about something. His eyes are a clear blue, almost a gray color. His hair was originally a very light brown but he and his sister dye their hair silver regularly because they know that Gizelle hates it. The only trace of his original hair color are his thin eyebrows. His face is slightly long which Siltori loves to tease him about, but he is attractive nonetheless. "My face isn't that long!... Is it? Well, is it?! Stop laughing!" - Aluyre to Siltori. Personality: Aluyre is a caring, kind-hearted soul who would do anything at all to protect his sister. Unless he is around Siltori, he's often very serious and rarely kids around. Mostly because most of his life revolves around attending to his step-family. He has a deep hatred for his step-family although not as strong as the hate Siltori carries. Aluyre also has some anger-issues, mostly due to losing his parents and being forced to live under the same roof as Gizelle and her son Zakari. He tries to contain himself when he gets mad, but most of the time it's not enough and he ends up going into a deep anger, but eventually he settles down significantly. Out of his sister and himself, he's the calmer one and often has to keep Siltori under control. Another strong trait he has is the ability to not be changed by anything someone says. If he says he will do something, there is no doubt that he won't. Backstory Aluyre was born into an unstable family with a mediocre income, which gradually increased in time. His father, Grayson Lincoln, divorced his mother when he was ten years old. About a year later at age eleven, he remarried in order to have someone both to comfort him and also help support the household. Aluyre and his ten year old sister Siltori whom he cares for deeply, did not accept Gizelle or her son Zakari. Since day one, there was something off with those two. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The door swung open and Aluyre's feet stopped as if his father has just hit the brake whenever he tested to see if the vehicles functioned properly. Siltori stared at the door and by the look of her face, Aluyre could tell something was wrong. Perfume filled the medium-sized home. Decent wasn't the way to describe it. It reaked, even made him scrunch up his nose in disgust. But apparently his father liked it. Mr. Lincoln had his arms all over the woman. Behind them, a boy who looked a smidge older than himself. Aluyre continued to stare blankfaced at them until his father, who happened to have a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear, gave an explanation as to why he was so close... and excited next to the lady who he has seen somewhere before. "Heyo, kiddos!" Grayson exclaimed, "You know Gizelle, right?" No response. "Hah... Gizelle Hills. No? Well, I've been talking to her for a while and I've decided we should marry!" The man just continued to speak a bunch of what Aluyre called nonsense. How could he love this woman? Didn't he still love his mother? Sure, she had been gone for about a year, but how did he move on this quickly? He glanced at Siltori at the corner of his eye. Just as he expected. She wasn't elated about this little 'surprise' either. "Why?" Siltori asked bluntly, "Why are you with her?" "Because... uh, sometimes people move along in life... and... they need something new," his father tried to explain. "But you loved mom! Not this lady!," she protested. Grayson tried to keep himself under control but couldn't contain himself. He yelled, "Well your mother is gone, Siltori! Okay?! She's not coming back!" Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes. "I hate you!" she screeched and then walked up toward the other two, oddly silent people. "And I will never like any of you!" She ran off into the room she shared with her brother. Aluyre saw his father apologize to Gizelle and Zakari. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the lady grin slightly at him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong with her. He ran off to find his sister, and he comforted her like he had done many times before. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At age thirteen, Aluyre was given the news that his father had succumbed due to an unknown cause. That was it. He only had his sister left. Those other two monsters didn't count as family. They weren't blood. Never will be. Although his father's death devastated him, he knew he couldn't be saddened for a long period of time. He needed to look after Siltori. He needed to protect her from the life that would soon follow the two. Around Gizelle and Zakari, Aluyre and Siltori should have might as well been called slaves. Aluyre felt butterflies in his stomach. No, not butterflies. Butterflies wasn't the way to explain it. He had a swarm of bees buzzing all over in there. Siltori had decided to dye both of their hair silver because she knew that Gizelle would hate it. His sister was always the rebellious type. He was alright with it, but what bothered him was what Gizelle and Zakari would do to Siltori and himself. His father hadn't been around the house for a while and Gizelle had tooken advantage of it. They got closer to the door and Siltori opened it with great confidence. "Where have you two been? And where is the food?!" Gizelle's piercing voice echoed in the home. "We didn't bring them," Siltori said, "We don't have to listen to you." Gizelle's small mouth turned into a bitter snarl. "Their hair is silver, mother!" Zakari whined. Gizelle looked them up and down. It was true. Their hair was now an entirely different color. Of course, she hadn't noticed. She never really pays attention to the two unless they don't bring her what she wants. "Why is your hair silver? Your father wouldn't like it you know... too bad he never will..." her voice faded off waiting for the reactions of the siblings. As if it was practiced, the two spoke in harmony. "What happened to him?!" "Oh you didn't hear? He had an accident... they still don't know what happened. Fortunately I am now the owner of the home and I have inherited all the money." "Wait, you mean h-he's d-dead?" Aluyre practically whispered, speaking to no one in particular. "What did you do to him?!" Siltori screamed. Aluyre stared at his sister and saw her shaking in anger. Did she think tha Gizelle killed him to take everything her father owned? No... Gizelle wasn't that wicked. Unless there was something they didn't know about the woman. "Listen little girl! Don't you raise your voice at me!" Gizelle yelled sternly. "No! You listen, you old hag! Don't tell me what to do! You aren't my mom!" Siltori yelled even more powerful than the first time. And with that, Gizelle delivered a slap straight to Siltori's face. Siltori fell back on the ground and Aluyre gasped in shock. He ran towards his sister and cradled her in his arms. He could see where Gizelle's hands had struck her face. She even had a few scratches made by her nails. "Are you okay?" Aluyre asked. Siltori just nodded as if saying yes, breathing hard. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes the way they always did when she was angry. She tried to get up and attack Gizelle but Aluyre restrained her, knowing she'd just cause more trouble. He saw Zakari smiling and Gizelle flashing her signature evil grin. "What's wrong with you, you monster?" Aluyre growled. "I want both of you to get rid of those big mouths of yours and go do something! You lazy bums to nothing" Gizelle demanded. "Yeah, you two could start cleaning the house. It's getting kind of dirty" Zakari supplied. Aluyre huffed. Zakari was the one who always made the mess in the first place. But Gizelle didn't care. She made Aluyre and his sister clean the whole house and she wanted no dirty spots. This continued for five years and Siltori and himself had the scars to prove it. Everyday, it was the same routine. Wake up, clean, get beat, get hit some more. Nothing ever changed. And Aluyre was beginning to think it never would. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Many years passed, and the kids were worn with an exhausting amount of labor. By age eighteen, Aluyre had grown used to being a servant. He had become used to having his life stripped away from him. But what shocked him was what his sister had threatened him with. He knew that they should stay. If Siltori and himself became homeless, they wouldn't make it that long. Siltori, however, disagreed. She wanted out, and don't get Aluyre wrong, he did too. But was it really that bad that Siltori believed her only options were running away or volunteering for the Hunger Games? He didn't know. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Aluyre laid down on his small, worn-out, rough bed. Now that the two wicked people went out somewhere, he had time to rest. Just as he was about to close his eyes, someone barged in the room. He jumped up and pretended to clean. He has practically perfected the faking. But he didn't have to. The voice that greeted him wasn't that of Gizelle nor Zakari. "Alu, can we talk?" Siltori said with a serious tone. By the way she had said it, Aluyre knew he had no choice. "'Bout what, Sil?" he asked while sitting back on the bed. "You know that this place is.. well.. whack. We need to leave!" she demanded. Aluyre knew this all too well. Siltori was always going on about having to escape the house. "I told you, already! We wouldn't make It alone out there. We have food... and a roof over our heads here. We can't leave. We can't." Siltori's face turned a light shade of red, angered. She hated when he told her what to do, even though she knew he was right. But since Aluyre wouldn't leave with her, she decided to do something else. "Fine! If you won't go with me.. I-I, uh.. I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games!," she yelled. Aluyre's face softened. He couldn't bear having Siltori taken away from himself. And he was hurt that she'd leave them with these evil people. "You can't do that, Siltori!" he roared. Siltori froze in fear. Aluyre hadn't called her Siltori in so long. She knew he was furious, but she couldn't just stay here and get beat, and forced with tiring chores. "I can! And I will! You can't stop me, Aluyre!" Aluyre made a face. A face Siltori has seen before. He was thinking. He scratched his head and bit his lip slightly while Siltori stared at the ground. Then Aluyre responded with a calmer tone. "Okay, fine... If you're entering I'll be forced to volunteer, too. If you go in, I'm making sure you come back alive. Giving up your life is not the answer, Sil." "No! I decided I'm going alone. You can't come with me! We'd both be dead. And..and... I don't want you dead." He scoffed, "And you think I want you dead?! No! If you go, I'm following. Whether you like it or not, okay?!" And with that, Aluyre stormed out the room and went to get fresh air. Siltori stayed behind, knowing that she couldn't change her brother's mind. But she couldn't help thinking about what she had just done. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ And the decision was final. He and his sister would enter the Hunger Games. He had volunteered to protect her. However, only one comes out. Will he make sure that Siltori makes it out safe and give up his life? Or would he let his sister choose the fate she had decided and leave her for dead? Only the Games could tell. And the Games were soon. In a very short matter of time, the siblings would have to fight for their lives in an arena full of children desperate to make It back to whatever life they had. Games Information Weapon(s): A machete or any weapon that is similar to it. Strengths: Aluyre's long legs help him run quick and he also has good stamina. He is very strong and can carry about two-hundred pounds. On top of this, he is also very brave, often doing many crazy things he wouldn't have known would work unless he tried. Weaknesses: Swimming, due to living in an area with not a lot of nature except small gardens and a few trees here and there. Since he never really goes around nature, he's also weak in knowledge of plants and animals. His large body makes it difficult to fit in small places. He also isn't the most flexible person ever. Fear(s): Aluyre isn't the type of guy to be scared of little things. Being scared will only reflect on his sister and he knows that he has to stay positive in order for her to be positive. His biggest fear would most likely be losing his sister. Gizelle and Zakari could beat him all they want, but whenever they put a hand on his sister he is sure to put on a fight. Alliance(s): Aluyre will stick with his sister Siltori until the end. Until death or victory, he will not leave her side for even the slightest moment. If she is to die, he'll grieve, but it won't let it affect him. He will cherish the memories he has of her and will not isolate himself because of a deep depression, he knows that she would hate that. If he happens to die during the Games, before or after, he knows that no matter how long, he'll reunite with Siltori in the afterlife. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered after his sister Siltori did. Reaping Strategy/Outfit: Aluyre never planned on being in the Games. This year was his last either way. He would never have to be in these sick Games. But Siltori's act of volunteering for the Games triggered something inside of himself. He lunged forward to volunteer and assist his sister. He will look brave and determined. He'd also hold his sister tight. Perhaps the people in the Capitol will enjoy having siblings and the Games and give the two sponsors. His attire will include a simple gray suit and a black tie, shoes, and belt. Nothing fancy. Nothing too plain. Interview Strategy/Outfit: Aluyre will play the sibling card in the interview. But he really isn't playing any 'card' in his mind. He means what he says and he will not joke or around or act flashy. In a blood pageant, that's the last thing Aluyre would ever think to do. The outfit chosen by his stylist includes a suit similar to what he wore in the reaping, but many times greater quality and way more appealing to the eye. His clothes, along with his sister's slightly resemble silver. It has a low yet noticeable luster. "Mark my words. Siltori and I will not change. We will remain the same. Untainted. Not crushed like many others who have participated in this 'game.' We will fight until we can't move another inch." - Aluyre at the interviews. Bloodbath Strategy: At the start of the Games, Aluyre will locate exactly where Siltori is standing. Once the gong rings he'll run to her and gather supplies as quick as possible. He needs a sufficient amount to suffice for many days with his sister, but not too much that they will not be able to move quickly. Weapons are the second priority. As long as they have one weapon, they have enough. Once they've gathered what they can, shelter will be the next thing they plan to have. Trivia * Aluyre's name was derived from the words 'aluminum' and 'tire.' Lincoln comes from the car company of the same name. * The backstory of Aluyre and Siltori is loosely based off of the fairytale Cinderella. * According to Aria, Alu unfortunately means potato. Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:Volunteer Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ClovelyMarvelous